Our Promise
by NadonakaishHanna
Summary: AU: "Oh Come on! Dragneel-san, it's just research!" Lucy Heartfilia begged. Natsu sighed "then, promise me one thing." "what is it?" "Don't fall in love with me."
1. Chapter 1: I have an Idea!

**Our Promise**

 **Main Character:** Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

 **Summary:**

"Oh come on! Dragneel-san! It's just research." Lucy heartfilia begged. Natsu sighed "Then, Just promise me one thing." "What is it?' "Don't fall in love with me."

Well, hello minna~

Tadaima! I'm sorry for being inactive and for not continuing my other fics.. I don't even know what to say.. I'm so ashame of myself and then here I am writing a new fanfiction. And by the way, I'm not so sure when I can update my other fics. So very sorry *get down on my knees and bowed down*

Chapter 1: I have an idea!

"What should we do Lu-chan?" The blue-haired petite girl asked.

The blonde-haired girl thought for a second and then a creepy smirk crossed her beautiful face.

"Levy-chan, I have an idea!"

Earlier

The student council had a meeting about the clubs of Fiore high, a prestigious high school that only talented and elite students can enrol.

Unfortunately, the research club is in trouble.

Not only their club has only four members, their research is also of no used in the school.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm just properly doing my job as the student council president." The scarlet-haired female said sadly, though her strict demeanor is still in contact.

Lucy Heartfilia sighed in defeat.

"But.." the scarlet-haired started.

"But?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

"If you give us an interesting research then I can garanty the safety of the research club." Erza Scarlet winked as she turn around and waved at her while walking away.

Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"You're the best Erza!"

"Call me Kaichou!"

Lucy ignored the last retort of the Student Council President and run towards their clubroom, happily.

She slam the door open.

"What did Erza say?" Levy Mcgarden asked with concern.

"We got a deal!" The blonde said enthusiastically.

"What kind of deal?" Jet, a devotee of Levy Macgarden, asked.

"Our research club will remain.." Lucy started.

The others gulped inpatiently as the blonde continued.

"But.." The blonde added.

"B-but? There's a but?" Droy, also a devotee of Levy, asked horrified at the word 'but'.

"We just need to give her the best research of the research club! EVER!" Lucy shouted.

The room was filled with silence except for the rapid breathing of the blonde.

"Uhh.. Lu-chan? How can we do that?" Levy is the first one to break the silence.

"We should find something interesting!" Lucy said smiling.

"Lucy-chan, have you forgotten that we can't even think of a new research? Then how are we supposed to do about a 'supposed to be very interesting topic in our research'?" Jet asked.

"What should we do Lu-chan?" The blue-haired petite girl asked.

The blonde-haired thought for a second and then a creepy smirk crossed her beautiful face.

"Levy-chan, I have an idea!"

Natsu Dragneel, the so called 'Student Celebrity'.

He played as the main character in his first movie in the age of 13 years old.

When he was 7 years old, that was the time he was shown in the media.

Everyone adores him, well except for Gray, Gajeel, Erza and Laxus.

and also Juvia.

he's a prodigy of every sports.

He's nice to everyone.

And he has a secret.

He's in love with his childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss.

"Dragneel-saaaaaan!" Someone called.

He turns around and saw a beautiful girl with blond hair running towards his direction.

'Beautiful?' He thought. When did he start thinking that there is another beauty except for Lisanna?

"Uhh you okay?" He asked raising a brow, as he saw the girl halt infront of him and started catching her breath while her hands was on her knees.

The girl looked up, flushed cheeks, though her face is determined.

This caught Natsu off guard.

"Dragneel-san! I want to asked a favor!" She said standing straight.

He's glad that it was just the two of them or else.. this girl will be toasted because of his fans.

"What is it?" the pink-haired asked.

Lucy Heartfilia cleared her throat.

"Can you help us with our research?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"I don't like to repeat myself! I know you heard it." The blonde said as she crossed her arms above her chest and looks away.

"Your the one who asked a favor and your this demanding?" Natsu Dragneel scowled.

"Oh sorry.." Lucy looked down, now fully embarassed.

Natsu sighed.

"I'm sorry.. I'm kind of busy." He said.

"Oh come on! Dragneel-san, it's just research!" Lucy Heartfilia begged.

Again, Natsu sighed.

"Then, promise me one thing!"

"What is it?"

"Don't fall in love with me."

Lucy stared at him.

"Uhh.. Okay?" Lucy said unsure of what she heard.

Why would she fall for him? This guy might be thinking that every girl will die for him.

"Pinky promise?" Natsu asked, raising his right pinky finger.

Lucy covered her mouth.

Or else her laughter will reverberate all over the school.

"What is it?" Natsu asked confused. His innocent look couldn't make Lucy keep her laughter.

That was when Lucy release it and laughed hard.

But silently.

Natsu realized what she's been laughing her head off and blushed hard.

"Geez.. just do it already!" Natsu said annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry.." Lucy said between her silent laughs.

Even though she's still laughing at the thought, she still raised her right hand and intertwin both of their pinky finger.

"I promise!" Lucy said smiling.

Natsu just looks away but didn't take out her finger.

That was when... our promise started.

TBC..

Well, that is all xD

Read and Review minna~

or else I won't update.. lol jk.

LucyHannaLovesNaLu is signing off~ tata! *waves goodbye*


	2. Chapter 2: She's SUPER Annoying!

Chapter 2: She's SUPER Annoying!

"Dragneel-san, what is your favorite food?"

"Meat."

"What is your favorite sports?"

"Basketball."

"Do you like KNB?"

"KNB?"

"Are you stupid?"

"What did you say?"

"How many times have I told you, that I don't want to repeat myself?"

"See? You always repeat that phrase."

"You really are stupid."

"This is boring!"

"Shut up, Droy!"

"Lu-chan.. you should ask something that his fans would like." Levy Mcgarden said now really annoyed at their bickering.

"But this guy is stupid!" Lucy Heartfilia whined, now standing up and pointing her pointer finger at the pink-haired guy who is sitting at the other side of the table.

The research club members are now interviewing Natsu Dragneel, which kind of resembles an interrogation with a criminal because of the light above him, in the research's clubroom. In total darkness.

"You are the stupid one here! What kind of interview is this?" Natsu said, now also standing up while gesturing at his surrounding.

Then suddenly the lights were open.

"Lu-chan! I'll be the one asking questions now." Levy said.

"Mou, Levy-chan! Where's the thrill now?" Lucy whined.

"What kind of thrill is that?"

"Shut up, Pink Hentai!"

"Wha-?"

"Okay, enough!" Levy Mcgarden interrupted and sits down in the other side of the student celebrity.

"So Dragneel-san, what is your type?"

"O"

"Okay, he really is stupid."

"What? Aren't you asking me my bloodtype?" Natsu asked confused.

"I told you so~"

"Shut up, Blonde Slut!"

"Huuuh? What did you call me?"

"I don't want to repeat myself."

"Hey that's my line!"

"This is gonna be hard!" Levy said while rubbing her temple.

"GO GO LEVY-CHAN!" Jet and Droy cheered.

"Anyway, Dragneel-san, let's continue." Levy said determined making Lucy and Natsu stopped.

"So what is your type in a girl?"

"That is a stupid question, Levy-chan." Lucy retorted.

"Shut up, Lu-chan."

"Well, I like-"

An awkward silence.

"What is it, you Pink Hentai!" Lucy shouted. Clearly impatient.

"Li-Lis-" Natsu stuttered flushing red.

"What the hell? Are you blushing?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

"No, I'm not!

"Don't tell me?"

Natsu's eyes went wide at the thought that he'll be find out about his crush on Lisanna.

"Don't tell me your Tsundere?"

"Is this girl an anime otaku?"

The other three nodded.

"Oh I see." Natsu Dragneel smirked, making the other three swoon well except for the blonde.

this girl love Monkey D. Luffy after all.

She said he's her husband.

Levy snapped out of her thoughts and continued.

"What's is the type of girl you like, Dragneel-san?"

Natsu thought for a bit.

It seems like he can trust them so why not tell them. Maybe they can help him.

"Well, I like Lisanna. All of Lisanna." Natsu said, determined.

An awkward silence.

"Uhh.. did I hear it right?" Jet broke the silence.

"Well, I'm determined this passed few days." Natsu started.

"Ice prick said that if I won't make a move now then someone might take her from me.. so I have a deal with you researchers and the blonde otaku."

"You want a fight Pink Hentai?"

"Help me confess to Lisanna and I'll be joining the research club."

"Join? You mean here? In the club?" Levy asked wide eyed.

"Then if another join us.. the club won't be-" Droy added.

"Which means-" Jet grins.

"You got a deal Pink Hentai!"

"Oh shut up Blonde Otaku!"

"That's how I ended up joining the club." Natsu Dragneel stated while shooting the basketball in the ring.

Gray Fullbuster laughed hard that reverberated in the whole court.

An "Oh Gray-saaamaaaa~ that laughed really turns me on." squealed making the half-naked man coughed. Hard.

"It seems like that stalker never left your side, huh? Gray-sama!" Natsu mocked.

"Shut up fish for brains!"

"Happy likes fish!"

"Shut up! By the way.. that blonde Otaku you said.. it seems like she's a pain in the ass." Gray said picking a ball and then shooting it in the ring.

"Well, yeah. She's super annoying!" The pink-head said taking the ball that bounce down that Gray shoots and dunk it in the ring.

"Kyaaaa~ Natsu-saaaama!"

"Oh wow.. Natsu-sama!" Gray Fullbuster smirked.

"Shut up, Ice Princess!"

"Ne Gray?" Natsu asked.

"What is it?" Gray raise a brow at the sudden change of mood.

"What is KNB?"

"How should I know?"

TBC..

Well, that was short =_=

Thanks for reading! ^_^v review please?

And I promise to update faster!

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Fairy Tail, One Piece and Kuroko no Basuke.

LucyHannaLovesNaLu is signing OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: I quite don't like that smile

Chapter 3: I quite don't like that smile

"Hey.. have you heard?"

"Yes.. they said Natsu-sama joins a club!"

"I wonder what kind of club is it?"

"I want to join!"

"Me too!"

"That Pink Hentai is really famous huh?" Lucy Heartfilia said as she ate her sandwich. She sat there with her black-round eye glasses on and her school uniform.

"Lu-chan.. why are you calling him hentai anyway?" Levy Mcgarden asked while opening her lunch box that she made on her own.

They are currently eating at the cafeteria for lunch with Jet and Droy (of course) at the corner of the cafeteria.

"And can you stop eating just sandwich for lunch? That's bad for your health!" She added scolding the blonde.

"It's too hard to cook, you know? Misaki Ayuzawa and Hikari Hanazono doesn't cook anyway and they are the protagonist!" She said with her eyes sparkling.

Levy just sighed in defeat at her Otaku friend.

If they started talking about anime, she's sure that she'll never shut up so she look for something that could possibly change their topic.

"There's Natsu!" Levy exclaimed as the pink-haired celebrity walks inside the cafeteria.

"You call him by his first name? When did you started became chummy-chummy with him?" Lucy asked amused.

"Chummy?" Jet asked.

"What kind of word is that now?"

"Oh shut up Droy?"

"Why does everyone's making me shut up since yesterday?"

"Kind of fun!" Lucy said grinning.

"Well he's one of the research club so it's okay to call him that right?" Levy said.

"You're right!"

As Natsu walks in the cafeteria, he immediately spotted the blonde otaku and her friends but ignored it.

'Why is she even wearing glasses?' He thought.

If his fans knew that he'd join some kind of club then they'll possibly join it and his secret will come out.

So here he is acting like he doesn't know them and walks towards the food stands and bought something to eat for lunch.

"Hey, flame-head!" Gray waves as he saw the pinkette looking for a table to eat.

"Are ya nervous Salamander?" Gajeel asked smirking as he saw his rival sweating bullets.

Natsu didn't even realized that he's been sweating at the intense stair of the blonde at the other side of the cafeteria. Why can he even tell that it was that blonde otaku's stare? That girl is really weird.

"That blonde with glasses.. is she-?"

"Don't tell me you change your type of girl Natsu?" Laxus Dreyar asked as he sitted at the other side of the table.

"It's not that!"

"Ohh so you like nerds?"

"I thought you like Lisanna?"

"Bastards? Wanna go?"

-several minutes later after Erza appeared separating the idiots and Natsu having able to explain everything-

"So she's that blonde otaku, huh?" Gray Fullbuster said with bruises all over his face while clothes were practically under their table.

"So you're going to have a move?" Laxus asked. Even though he looks uninterested, he still heard their conversation.

"I really don't get you people talking about this bullshit of love!" Gajeel said scowling.

"I wish you'll fall in love!"

"I wish he does!"

"That is so stupid!"

Then the bell rang indicating the students that the next period will about to start.

"Goodluck at your club activities later, Roated Barbecue!" Gray said smirking, mocking the pink-head.

"Do it yourself man! After all.. that stalker will follow you today after class right? Oh I mean you two has.. a date right?" Natsu Dragneel smirked.

Gray scowled but blushed at thought.

He never thought that he'd became attached to his very own stalker.

-After Class-

Natsu looked from left then to his right.

"All clear?" He asked to himself.

Then suddenly the door slide open as the blonde stands there without her glasses on.

"What are you doing stalking outside the door, You Pink Hentai!"

Natsu scowled at her nickname.

"Can you stop calling me hentai already?" He said as he walks inside and closes the door.

"Well, you are one!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"You repeated that! I thought you don't like to repeat what you've said!"

"'You are one!' and 'You are!' are totally different!"

"You know you two looks like a married couple!"

"Shut up Droy!"

"Oh come on! Why does everyone is making me shut up?"

"Well, how about we start our plan now to make Natsu and Lisanna together?" Levy suggested.

Hearing that makes the others quiet and sat down on theirs chairs. They all sat in silence.

"So any suggestions?" Levy is the first person to speak up while looking at them.

"How about we make the Pink Hentai man up and confess already?" Lucy suggested.

"That is impossible you blonde otaku!"

"Shut up!"

They all stared at the guy who said that.

"What? I just wanted to try it too!" Droy said grinning widely

Levy sighed. "Any other suggestion?"

"How about Natsu'll start to court her?" Jet suggested.

"Is it possible Natsu?" Levy asked staring at the pinkette.

"I don't think so."

"Any other else?"

"We should cosplay some delinquents and abduct Lisanna then make the Pink Hentai save her!"

"Can someone give another?"

"How about we kidnap Lisanna then the Pink hentai will save her?"

"What if Natsu will give her food?"

"No! It should be Natsu giving her movie ticket!"

"Nope a fun adventure in a desserted island is better!"

"Ask her out on a date!"

"Make her jealous!"

"Give her ice cream!"

"That's it!" Levy exclaimed.

"What? Give her ice cream?" Jet asked raising a brow.

"No, you idiot!" Levy giggled "Make her jealous! That is our best choice for now!"

"We don't even know if that'll work.. it's not like she likes me or anything." Natsu blushed when he stated the last words he said.

"That is why! If our 'Make her Jealous!' Plan won't work then 'Make her fall in love!' is our Plan B!" Levy said as she stood up.

"Then how can we make Lisanna jealous?" Lucy asked.

Levy smiled.. a creepy smile.

Natsu and Lucy shivered.

"I quite don't like that smile." Lucy said.

"This is the first time I'll agree to you blonde otaku!" Natsu replied.

TBC

Well, anyone wanted for me to update faster?

Just give me a REVIEW!

LOVELOTS!

LucyHannaLovesNaLu is signing off! *waves goodbye*


	4. Chapter 4: Follow my Lead

Chapter: Follow my Lead!

"Levy-chan? Is this really okay?"

"Yeah, yeah.. I've also planned earlier how you two will broke up!"

"I really dont think this is a good idea though."

"Don't say that!"

Levy and Lucy was currently riding in a black limousine which is owned by the Heartfilia's.

The Heartfilia's is one of the royalties that still lived in their Era. No one knows about Lucy's secret except for Levy, the research club, the principal and the teachers. It is for her own sake.

Her father insist that she'll just stay home schooled but Lucy don't want to regret her teenage life, that's why here she is studying with a different identity.

The students all know that Lucy Heartfilia is enrolled in their school but all they know is that.. Lucy Heartfilia just rarely goes to school.

"But Levy-chan.. you know that only the teachers know who I really am! Father will be furious!" the blonde said as she looked down at her clutch hands in her skirt's uniform.

"Lu-chan.. no one knows you as long as you don't wear that round glasses of yours!"

"Dragneel already saw me."

"He's one of us now.. and I know he won't tell anyone.. after all.." she paused and smirked evilly ".. We knows his secret."

"Well, I guess so.." Lucy said smiling a bit.

The limousine halt infront of the gate of Fiore High. It opened up and the limousine went inside.

"You ready?" Levy asked smiling.

Lucy took a deep breath and said "Never been ready!"

When Capricorn, The Heartfilia's personal butler opens the door.

Lucy went out like a real royalty would.. not like an anime otaku would, there was a red carpet ready for her when she steps in the ground.

"Thank you!" Lucy said smiling. Then immediately whispered "What the hell is with this carpet, Capricorn?"

"You're welcome, Lucy-sama." He said bowing and then whispered back "It was Levy-dono's order.. and can you please stop cursing, it's unlady like."

Lucy just sighed and walked down the carpet that goes towards the entrance of the school building.

"Did he say 'Lucy'? one student whispered.

"Really?"

"Oh my God.. That's the real desl!"

"Princess Lucy came to school!"

And the gossip goes entirely in the whole school.

"Yo.. Flame-head, have you heard about Lucy Heartfilia's arrival?" Gray Fullbuster asked as they walked in the hallway to their classroom.

"Yeah, it was unexpected that she'll go to school just today." The Pinkette replied.

"Well, maybe something caught her eye? Hey, I heard she's hot!" Gray exclaimed, grinning widely.

A "Love rival!" Was heard at the other corner of the school.

"I don't know." Natsu Dragneel said uninterested.

"Dude, the only thing you like is Lisanna!"

"Of course!" Natsu said proudly.

That was the last statement they've converse as they arrived at their classroom.

Natsu slide the door open and said his usual "GOOD MORNING!" but even though he exclaimed it out loud, no one even bothers replying to him.

All students were circling a certain person who is sitted in a chair.

'Blonde?' He thought to himself as he saw a glimpse of the one sitting in the center.

"I wonder who is that?" Gray said.

"Maybe Lucy Heartfilia?"

"For real? She's our classmate? How'd you know? When did this happen?"

"Don't exaggerate Fullbuster, it's just a 'maybe'." Natsu said as he sitted in his proper chair.

Another "Love rival!" Was heard at the other corner of the classroom.

"Oh if it isn't Dragneel-san!" a certain someone said who is sitted in the middle of the crowd.

'That voice!' He thought and turn to that person. His eyes went wide.

"What? You're Lucy Heartfilia?!" Natsu exclaimed standing up while pointing a pointer finger at the blonde.

Lucy smiled.

'Creepy!' He thought to himself.

"You know each other, Lucy-Hime?" A student asked still admiring the blonde.

"Well, didn't Natsu tells you that I'm her girlfriend?"

The room was filled with silence.. that you can actually hear the drop of a certain jaw hitting the ground.

'That blonde Otaku!' He thought while gritting his teeth.

Then suddenly he remembers.

 _"We're going to make you and Lu-chan act lovey-dovey for a day!" Levy said smirking._

 _"I totally disagree!"_

 _"Yeah! Who the hell wanted to act all lovey-dovey with that stupid blonde otaku?"_

 _"And who the hell wanted to be even near that pink hentai?"_

 _"You wanna go?"_

 _"Oh bring it, hentai!"_

 _"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Levy shouted then looked at Lucy "This is for the sake of our club Lu-chan!" She then turns towards Natsu "and for your sake too!"_

 _They all stand in silence. Jet and Droy just stared, amused at their serious expression._

 _"Let me think about it!" Natsu said and walked out the door._

'I still haven't gave them an answer so why are they doing this already?' He thought glaring at the blonde who is acting all sweet and innocent.

"Right, Natsu?" Lucy emphasizes the word 'right' as she glared back at the pinkette.

Natsu Dragneel sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, we are." He then said.

Another silence that was interrupted by Juvia Lockser's squeal.

"NO LOVE RIVAL!"

Lunchbreak was filled with gossips about the daughter of Heartfilia's and the Famous Student Celebrity was scattered all around the cafeteria.

Lisanna walks towards their table as she gave them a warm smile.

"I don't like what's happening!" Natsu whispered that only Lucy can hear.

"Congratulations, Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed happily "Oh and you too Lucy-sama!" Then she immediately went back to Mirajane and Elfman's table after talking how 'they should live happily ever after!'.

Lucy and Natsu's faces was priceless.

"She didn't even like you a bit, pink hentai!"

"Please don't break my heart more!"

"Follow my lead!"

"Wha-?"

"What are you talking about? Pineapple Juice is better than lemonade!" Lucy exclaimed dramatically while standing up, she makes sure that the whole cafeteria was listening.

"Huh?" The only thing Natsu replied as the whole place was filled with silence.

"How could you! You said you loved me but then why do you love the lemonade more?"

Natsu looked down. Now understanding what she's been doing.

"Pineapple juice is the one I cannot live for!" Lucy continued her dramatic act.

"Lemonade is better than pineapple juice!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy smiled.. a real smile this time.

This caught Natsu off guard.

'Never knew that she can smile beautifully.' He thought, smiling back.

"If you love that lemonade more then marry her!"

The thing, as she shouts at me angrily but smiles at me whole heartedly makes my heart jumps a bit.

Just, a bit though.

Don't get your hopes up, Blonde Otaku.

I still love Lisanna, after all.

"Okay then!"

"Let's break up!"

"FINE!"

"What a painful break up!" Levy Mcgarden sniffed as she holds her handkerchief in her right hand and wipes her tears.

Levy and the two other research club members sat as their written script for the break up was succesfully done.

Another "Love rival" was again heard at the other corner of the cafeteria.

TBC

Well, I really enjoy this chapter xD lol.. I find this chapter really weird.

Oh.. I have a deal ^_^ if you give me 5 REVIEWS.. Then I'm gonna update TOMORROW! FOR SURE!

Standard Disclaimer applied ^_^

LucyHannaLovesNaLu is signing out! Bye~


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu's POV

Yo! It's been a while so yeah.. Hazukashi /

I'm not really in the mood to start writing again but oh well.. I'll do my best

Warning: Disgusting things are going on, a very short chappy and the standard disclaimer is applied. Love lots babies ㈵6㈵6㈵6

I'm sorry for the long wait.

Natsu's POV

It's been awhile since I went to the clubroom. That embarrassing supposed to be "Break Up" of ours have gotten to everyone's head and it seems I was the villain that time. They were glaring daggers at me that pierce my soul. Damn it.

They don't even know what happened.

Then after a week have past by. People swooned at me again. It seems they got over it.

And I'm glad to get a whole week of rest without that blonde otaku's weirdness, She was out of sight the whole time.

"Natsu-san.. Relax your shoulder a bit. You seem quite a bit stiff, it's not like you at all." The camera man said.

It's weekend and I spend my whole weekend working, I'm currently having my photoshoots for my upcoming movie, and of course I was the main character.

"Sorry, I spaced out a bit." I nervously laughed clutching my head.

That otaku is really irritating, even at work she keeps bothering me. Why the hell am I thinking about her? Damn it.

Time passed by the photoshoot was finish, my manager, Happy walk towards me.

"Natsu.." he paused calling my attention.

"What?" I asked raising a brow.

"W-well, the movie has a fe-female protagonist, aren't they?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, what of it? You are acting weirder than usual." I said crossing my arms, my curiosity had run wild.

This is the first time seeing Happy like this.

"You see.. Today at 3 o'clock in the afternoon you'll have a meeting with her." He said.

"I'm always doing that any-"

"This is different!" He cut me off. "Please don't be rude! Be nice! Act politely! Remember your manners and do not.. PICK YOUR NOSE!"

"ok."

"YOU ARE PICKING YOUR NOSE ALREADY!"

"Wha- it's itchy and feels kind of good."

"Shut up, Natsu! J-just don't do it in front of her, YOU HEAR ME?"

"Aye, sir!"

"That's my line!"

"Then Happy let us eat lunch!" I said wanting to change the topic. "Fish will be serve.." I smirked.

Suddenly, Happy's eyes sparkled.

"AYE! LET'S GO!"

I chuckled while following my manager who likes fishes way to much.

Who is this person anyway? For Happy to react this way, my partner must be some dangerous person or maybe she threatened Happy about fish or maybe..

Happy LIKES THIS GIRL!

Not that much of a humor, but the next one will.. I don't know.. Maybe, I guess? Haha well, see you at the next chappy after 5 REVIEWS! Love lots ㈵5㈵7㈵6

LucyHanna is Signing out. Bye.


End file.
